


Sawamura's

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Bullying, Deaf Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, School, Sequel, Single Parents, Team as Family, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Rasanya baru kemarin Shoyo tidur di kain gendongan yang dipasang Daichi di dadanya. Bayi kecilnya begitu nyaman tidur sembari merasakan getar detak jantung Daichi. Terkantuk-kantuk merasakan irama teratur yang seolah membisikkan nina bobo dan sayang sekaligus kepadanya. Sequel dari Sawamura Daichi.





	Sawamura's

Rasanya baru kemarin Shoyo tidur di kain gendongan yang dipasang Daichi di dadanya. Bayi kecilnya begitu nyaman tidur sembari merasakan getar detak jantung Daichi. Terkantuk-kantuk merasakan irama teratur yang seolah membisikkan nina bobo dan sayang sekaligus kepadanya. Bibir kecil Shoyo yang selalu mengerucut jika dotnya dilepas selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi sang ayah. Meskipun segala yang menyenangkan itu terkadang dihantui mual dan letih karena lelah mengganti popok, meredakan berbagai jenis tangisan Shoyo—tangisan rewel, tangis kelaparan, tangis amarah, tak nyaman, dan sebagainya.

Daichi masih bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pegangan tangan kecil Shoyo di jarinya, tawa lugu dan hempas kegembiraan si jingga yang menjadi warna cerah di dunianya yang hanya ada Shoyo saja. Atau bagaimana adrenalinnya selalu dipacu saban kali badan Shoyo meradang, kesakitan, atau menderita. Emosi yang selalu ia tahan di depan bayinya, amarah, harapan, sekaligus syukur pada si jingga. Ketakutannya akan Shoyo terseok-seok tumbuh untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia selalu menjadi hal nomor satu yang ia tidak inginkan.

Shoyonya baik-baik saja. Ia normal. Ia mampu. Karena ia memiliki Daichi.

Seluruh tubuh Daichi meradang. Seluruh giginya bergemeretakan karena begitu kuat ia menekankan dua rahangnya ketika melihat jejak darah di sisi kepala bayinya. Shoyo mungkin sudah tujuh tahun, tapi Shoyo tetaplah bayi kecilnya yang rapuh dan lemah.

Daichi segera berjongkok, menatap horor bagian telinga kiri si jingga yang meski sudah dibersihkan sekalipun bisa Daichi lihat bekas sapuan darah merah di situ. “Sho- _chan_ , mana SP-mu yang satunya?”

Si jingga menarik ujung lengan baju sang ayah dan menggerakkan tangannya. Senyuman itu diartikan Daichi agar sang ayah tenang. “Hilang katamu?” Daichi mengernyitkan keningnya. Kali itu yang cokelat itu menatap Tsutomu yang wajahnya babak belur dan matanya yang memerah bekas menangis.

“Tsutomu?”

Bocah berambut mangkok itu menolak menatap Daichi. Ia menunduk.

“Tsutomu, jelaskan pada paman. Apa yang terjadi?”

Kini Tsutomu meringis, napasnya didengar Daichi tersendat-sendat sebelum ia menjawab, “Maafkan Tsutomu. Tsutomu tidak bisa menemukan SP Shoyo. Tsutomu sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi mereka membuangnya.”

Dan tangis anak itu pecah kemudian. Nyaring dan mengundang tatap orang-orang yang keluar masuk gedung apartemen. Shoyo terlihat gugup, berkali-kali ia menggerakkan tangannya, ia juga berusaha mengeluarkan suara meski terlihat kesusahan. “Pah—pah—Sho- _chan_ —ba—ik.”

Ini baru hari kedua Shoyo masuk ke sekolah reguler dan ketakutan Daichi menjadi-jadi. Kemarahannya makin meluap menyadari bahwa anaknya menjadi korban penindasan di sekolah. Bayangan bagaimana dulu ia mengalami hal serupa yang menyakiti batinnya tergambar jelas dan mengundang murka ke wajahnya.

Apa yang salah dengan orang-orang yang mengaku normal itu?

Dada Daichi kembang kempis. Ia menarik Tsutomu mendekat dan memeluk dua anak di depannya sekaligus dengan penuh ketegaran. Ia menahan air matanya dan merasa malu karena Shoyo jauh lebih tabah hatinya. Tangan kirinya menepuk kepala jingga Shoyo dan yang kanan menepuk lembut rambut Tsutomu. Tsutomu sudah berkawan baik dengan anaknya sejak mereka berumur tiga tahun dan pertemanan keduanya menjadi awal mula Daichi mulai mau mempercayakan anaknya pada dunia.

Tapi apa-apaan dunia ini?

“Kalian bisa ceritakan padaku nanti.” Daichi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Tsutomu yang mulai meredakan tangisnya serta pada Shoyo yang memegangi erat tangan si bocah hitam. “Jangan katakan kau berkelahi dengan mereka, Tsutomu?”

Si rambut mangkuk tidak menjawab, tapi semu di wajahnya menjawab Daichi. Diberantakkan si hitam rambut Tsutomu sambil tersenyum lembut, “Terima kasih untuk menjaga Shoyo, Tsutomu. Dan Shoyo—” Daichi beralih pada si jingga. Tangan si hitam bergerak menunjuk putranya sebelum bergerak membentuk isyarat yang lain lagi. “Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.”

“Aku mau ikut.”

Senyuman Daichi tipis dan ia menggeleng. “Tsutomu, kita harus jelaskan pada orang tuamu apa yang terjadi. Aku tak ingin ayahmu memarahimu tanpa alasan.”

Meskipun Daichi tahu Wakatoshi bukan tipe ayah yang suka marah, bahkan ia terkesan membiarkan putranya melakukan apapun. Yang dikhawatirkan Daichi justru kekesalan Eita jika tahu Tsutomu mereka mulai belajar berkelahi di sekolah.

“Maksud paman, ibumu.”

.

“Walau bagaimanapun Shoyo harus sekolah, Daichi.” Bokuto melotot pada si hitam. Yang dipelototi tidak mengacuhkan dan berpura-pura sibuk menyusun naskahnya. Ia sudah menyimpan tas sekolah Shoyo ke atas lemari yang tidak bisa dijangkau si jingga dan Shoyo tadi pagi menurut saja saat sang ayah menyuruhnya tetap di rumah dengan alasan menunggu luka di telinganya sembuh dulu—meski sebenarnya luka itu tidak terlalu parah.

“Hei, dengarkan aku!”

“Bokuto—” Daichi kesal Bokuto memarahinya. Ia berbalik dan balas memelototi si perak, “—aku tak mau melihat anakku terluka lagi seperti kemarin. Aku yang akan mengajarinya mulai dari sekarang. Dia tidak perlu sekolah!”

“Shoyo juga perlu belajar sosial, Daichi- _san_. Tentang kemanusiaan. Hidup dengan sesama. Dia takkan mendapatkannya jika hanya berada di rumah.” Keiji berkata sedikit lebih lembut. Ia memegangi tangan Bokuto, meminta si perak untuk menjaga suaranya agar tidak didengar Shoyo dan Kousuke di ruang sebelah.

“Kemanusiaan katamu?” Daichi tertawa menghina, “Sosial menjadi alasan nomor satu Koshi meninggal. Tidak ada kemanusiaan yang tersisa saat mereka menghukumi istriku dengan begitu keji delapan tahun lalu. Dan aku sudah melihat bagaimana mereka juga mulai ingin melukai satu-satunya duniaku kemarin. Persetan dengan kemanusiaan!”

“Tidak semua orang sejahat itu, Daichi- _san_. Itu hanya beberapa oknum. Ada banyak orang yang baik juga di luar sana.”

“Mereka tak pernah memiliki orang baik untuk yang berbeda dari mereka.”

“Jika sejak awal kau sudah pengecut seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Shoyo bisa bertahan dengan dunia ini?” Bokuto memukul tumpukan kertas yang sudah dikumpulkan Daichi. Keiji menambahkan, “Setidaknya kita bisa tanyakan Shoyo, Daichi- _san_. Semua keputusan apakah dia akan tetap sekolah atau tidak tetaplah hak Shoyo untuk menentukannya.”

“Tidak. Shoyo hanya membutuhkanku. Dia akan baik-baik saja karena ada aku.”

“Kau juga harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya. Shoyo harus mulai belajar mandiri.”

Daichi menganggap ujaran Bokuto sebagai angin lalu. Ia mendorong tubuh si perak dengan tumpukan naskahnya yang telah ia susun sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja. Meninggalkan dua kawannya yang mendongkol di sana.

“Dia sudah mulai gila.”

“Kita hanya perlu meyakinkannya.” Keiji tersenyum tipis pada suaminya. “Kita biarkan Shoyo hari ini tak sekolah. Aku akan meninggalkan Kousuke di sini untuk menemaninya. Kurasa Daichi- _san_ tidak akan membawa Shoyo keluar jika SPnya belum dipasang lagi.”

“Aku akan menghajarnya jika ia masih belum berubah pikiran.” Bokuto menggeram kesal. Ia memasukkan naskah cerita Daichi ke dalam tasnya dengan kasar. Ciuman lembut Keiji di pipinya meredakan panas di hati si perak untuk sesaat.

“Jika Koshi tahu suaminya mulai melakukan keputusan bodoh seperti ini, aku yakin orang itu akan habis diomelinya.”

Keiji tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemu Daichi yang duduk santai di sofa menghadap televisi sementara Kousuke berlari mengejar Shoyo yang menarik sebuah burung mainan. Si perak tidak mengacuhkan si hitam dan segera menuju putranya. Dengan sigap menangkap si Bokuto junior yang masih sibuk berlarian dengan lincahnya.

“Kousuke, papa berangkat kerja, ya.” Diciumnya kening Kousuke yang tertawa geli pada laku sang ayah. Bokuto juga memeluk sayang Shoyo yang mendekatinya, memberantakkan rambut jingganya sebelum keluar rumah.

“Daichi- _san_ , maaf jika tadi Kotaro- _san_ berteriak padamu. Tapi dia benar-benar berniat baik. Ini untuk masa depan Shoyo.”

“Jangan mulai lagi, Keiji.” Daichi berkata datar. Si hitam ayu itu diam, memeluk Kousuke yang berlari menujunya dan tersenyum tipis pada sang buah hati.

“Mama.” Kousuke mendongak kala ibunya berdiri. Kata Keiji lagi, “Daichi- _san_. Maaf lagi. Aku hari ini memiliki sedikit keperluan di universitas. Kau tidak keberatan Kousuke kutinggal di sini hingga siang? Dia akan senang bermain bersama kakaknya.”

“Ya.”

Jawaban itu dingin. Keiji mengerti, Daichi masih kesal padanya. Si hitam ayu itu beralih pada Shoyo yang masih berdiri di tempat Bokuto tadi memeluknya. Si jingga itu tersenyum manis, begitu disukai Keiji senyuman itu. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya, sahabat baik Keiji sendiri sejak mereka masih SMA. Akaashi kembali berjongkok, menggerakkan tangannya, “Sho- _chan_ , Kousuke dititipkan di sini sebentar. Bermain dengannya ya, _oniichan_.”

Senyuman itu makin mengembang saat gerakan ‘ _oniichan_ ’. Ia mengangguk dengan gembira dan berlari ke arah Kousuke, memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Keiji terenyuh. “Kousuke, baik-baik dengan Sho- _nii_ , ya. Nanti siang mama jemput.”

Kousuke cukup cerewet dan hiperaktif untuk anak berumur lima tahun, tapi ia selalu mematuhi segala apa yang dikatakan sang ibu. Bocah berambut perak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, menurut. Ia dan Shoyo mengantar kepergian Keiji hingga di ujung koridor.

Dan untuk ukuran anak lima tahun, kecerdasan Kousuke melebihi anak seusianya. Dibesarkan dengan seorang kakak yang tunarungu membuatnya mahir menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Dan Bokuto bersyukur kepandaian Keijilah yang menurun ke darah daging mereka dan bukannya otaknya yang ia akui memang sedikit idiot.

“Hei, siapa yang mau _muffin_ stroberi?”

Seruan Daichi dari ruang keluarga membuat si bocah perak terpekik bahagia, begitupula si jingga yang segera mengikuti lari sang adik menuju ayahnya yang sudah membawa senampan penuh berisi _muffin_. Si hitam tertawa melihat Kousuke yang menubruknya dan bahagia melihat mata berbinar Shoyo yang menatap setumpuk kue favoritnya.

Daichi berjongkok, ia meletakkan nampan itu ke atas lantai dan dua bocah itu serta merta mengambil bagiannya masing-masing satu. Mereka duduk manis sambil menikmati snack mereka.

“Kousuke, makannya yang rapi, ya. Remahnya jatuh ke lantai.”

Kousuke terkikik. Ia mengumpulkan remah roti ke satu titik dan kembali memakani kuenya dengan tergesa-gesa. Shoyo bahkan baru menghabiskan setengah kuenya saat Kousuke berdiri cepat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Sudah! Mau lagi!”

Daichi tertawa, diserahkannya satu lagi kue pada si bocah perak yang bersorak kegirangan. Kousuke berlari memutari ruangan dulu dengan mengeluarkan bunyi mesin pesawat sebelum kembali duduk di samping Shoyo dan memakan _muffin_ -nya lagi dengan tenang.

Hiperaktifnya didapat dari sang ayah.

Si hitam menatap Shoyo ketika si jingga menarik ujung bajunya. “Ada apa, sayang? Mau kue lagi juga?”

Si jingga menggeleng. Ia mengatakan ‘Apa Shoyo boleh ke sekolah besok?’ dengan gerakan tangannya. Mata cokelatnya lurus kepada Daichi dan ada binar harap di sana. Namun segera ditepis si hitam yang memberikan senyuman tipis pada putra tunggalnya, “Tidak, Shoyo. Kau tak perlu sekolah lagi.”

Binar harap itu berubah menjadi heran, lalu sedih, dan sayu. Si jingga hanya mengangguk menurut kala Daichi memintanya kembali bermain dengan Kousuke sementara sang ayah berjalan ke arah pintu depan saat bel berbunyi.

“Hai, Daichi.” Eita tersenyum padanya. “Tsutomu berangkat ke sekolah sendirian tadi pagi, kurasa luka Shoyo cukup parah?”

“Uhm—” Daichi berdehem sekali. “Tidak juga. Hanya saja perlu waktu hingga _sound proccesor_ -nya yang baru bisa dipakai. Mau masuk?”

“Tentu saja.” Daichi mundur untuk menyilakan tetangganya melewatinya. “Kau tahu, jika tadi malam aku terlambat memberi tahu Wakatoshi, Tsutomu akan dimarahi ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya.”

“Oh ya? Aku tak menyangkanya.” Eita tertawa pada jawaban si hitam. Daichi menutup pintu dan mengajak si abu ayu itu ke ruang keluarga di mana Shoyo dan Kousuke bermain. “Maafkan aku membuat Tsutomu berkelahi.”

“Tidak. Tak apa jika untuk membela temannya yang ditindas, tahu. Sejak dulu aku memang tak suka pada penindasan. Menyebalkan. Ah—” Eita menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya sejak tadi, “Ini. Semula kupikir Shoyo terkena demam atau sakit, jadi aku membuatkan _tamagozake_ untuknya. Tahun lalu kau sangat payah membuatkannya saat Shoyo demam.”

Daichi tertawa ganjil. Diterimanya apa yang diulurkan si abu, “Wah. Maaf merepotkan. Padahal Shoyo sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi terima kasih.”

“Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya pada Shoyo, kau bisa makan sendiri.” Eita menyapa Kousuke yang berlari ke arahnya dan memegangi kakinya. Ia tersenyum, “Kou- _chan_. Kau di sini ternyata.”

“Tsutomu- _nii_ mana?”

“Tentu saja masih sekolah.” Eita terkikik melihat pipi si perak yang kotor karena _muffin_ -nya. “Kousuke tidak ke sekolah hari ini?”

“Gedung playgroup sedang dibangun ulang.”

Apa yang dipegangi Daichi membuat rasa penasaran si jingga dan ia menghampiri sang ayah sembari menarik-narik plastik Daichi sembari melenguh-lenguh. Ingin tahu apa isinya. “Shoyo, ini harus ditaruh di mangkuk dulu. Hei.”

“Kalau Tsutomu- _nii_ sekolah, kenapa Sho- _nii_ tidak sekolah?”

“Sho- _nii_ sedang sakit. Nanti jika sudah sembuh dia akan sekolah lagi.” Eita menatap Daichi yang kini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bungkusan plastik yang didapatnya agar tidak bisa dijangkau si jingga. “Shoyo. Hei, Shoyo. Ayo main sama-sama sini.”

Perlu sekitar tiga kali Eita memanggil si jingga hingga putra tunggal Sawamura itu menoleh dan meladeninya. Melepaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang didapatkan sang ayah. Ia berlari ke arah nampan _muffin_ yang masih ada di lantai, mengambilnya satu, dan memberikannya pada si abu ayu. “Untukku?”

Shoyo mengangguk. Wajahnya berbinar saat Eita menerima pemberiannya dan tersenyum manis, “Terima kasih, sayang. Aduh, andai saja anak-anakku semanis ini.”

“Tsutomu itu anak yang manis.” Daichi menanggapi dari dapur. Ia meletakkan _tamagozake_ yang didapatnya ke dalam lemari es. “Dan Kenjiro cukup penurut untuk anak seusianya.”

Eita ditarik tangannya ke depan televisi oleh Kousuke, diajak menonton tayangan anime yang disukainya. Si perak itu kemudian duduk di pangkuan Eita saat si abu sudah duduk. Shoyo yang tadi setelah memberi kue pada Eita segera berlari ke kamarnya kini kembali dan menarik-narik ujung baju Daichi. Ditanyanya sang ayah, ‘Tas Shoyo mana?’

‘Untuk apa?’

‘ _Hiragana_.’

Mata cokelat Eita memandangi percakapan sunyi ayah-anak itu dalam diam. Apartemen Daichi sangat besar, saat ia dan Koshi pindah ke sini delapan tahun lalu, keduanya begitu bahagia menceritakan rencana-rencana mereka padanya. Berkata ingin memiliki rumah yang ruangnya cukup besar dan banyak untuk anak-anak mereka bermain. Mimpi yang sangat jauh, sebenarnya, jika ingat saat itu Koshi baru hamil dua bulan.

Keluarga Ushijima sendiri meski memiliki empat anak yang cukup pendiam, tapi masih terkesan berisik dan ramai. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan rumah Sawamura.

Daichi menunjuk ke pintu, mengatakan, ‘Ambil kertas dari ruang papa.’

Shoyo berlari cepat dan kembali lagi tidak sampai semenit kemudian. Ia membawa kertas dan pena dan duduk di depan Kousuke dan Eita. Si jingga menarik tangan Eita dulu sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya.

“Apa, Shoyo? Kau sudah mulai belajar menulis?”

Tanya si abu tidak diindahkan oleh yang sibuk menarik ujung penanya di atas kertas itu. Pelan namun pasti. Setelah selesai menulis, ia pamerkan pada si abu dengan wajah yang dikuasai senyuman lebar.

“Wah, Shoyo sudah bisa menulis _hiragana_?” Eita mengambil kertas yang diulurkan si jingga padanya. “Kau bahkan bisa menulis nama lengkapmu sendiri? Pintarnya. Tsutomu bahkan baru bisa menulis namanya saja.”

Wajah itu memerah malu karena menerima pujian. Ia mengambil kertasnya dari Eita lagi dan kembali sibuk menulis. Kousuke yang merengut karena tidak diacuhkan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si jingga. “Sho- _nii_ curang. Aku juga mau bisa menulis.”

“Hei, Kousuke. Ambil kertas dan pulpen dari ruang paman saja. Nanti paman ajari.”

“Benar?” Kousuke membelalak pada si hitam yang kini duduk di samping Shoyo. Si bocah perak itu segera bangkit dan berlari cepat. Eita tertawa dan akhirnya berdiri, “Aku harus pulang, Daichi. Shoyo, nanti main ke rumah ya setelah Tsutomu pulang. Ah, dia tidak peduli.”

Daichi melambai pada si abu. Mengantarkan kepergian tamunya hingga depan pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada tetangganya itu.

“Semoga alat dengarnya Shoyo segera bisa dipakai. Dia pasti sangat ingin sekolah lagi.”

Si hitam hanya membalas ujaran Eita dengan senyuman tipis. Matanya menyipit saat pintu kembali tertutup dan ia berujar datar dan rendah. “Shoyo takkan pernah ke sana lagi.”

.

Pipi Daichi dihantam Bokuto dengan kuat. Kerah bajunya ditarik si perak dengan murka, “INI SUDAH TIGA BULAN BANGSAT! KAU BENAR-BENAR KELEWATAN!”

“Aku sudah mengeluarkan Shoyo dari sekolah brengsek itu!”

Tubuh Bokuto ditarik oleh dua orang pria dari dinas sosial yang datang ke rumah si hitam sementara yang seorang lagi menahan tubuh Daichi. Keiji di ruang sebelah berusaha menenangkan tangis Shoyo yang melengking nyaring sejak mereka kedatangan tamu setengah jam lalu.

“Dan kalian—” Daichi menampik peganan orang yang menahannya, “—aku membesarkan dan mendidik anakku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian.”

“Tapi adalah hak setiap anak di negara ini untuk mendapatkan pendidikan sebaik dan setinggi mungkin, Sawamura- _san_.” Yang tadi menarik Bokuto kesusahan berupaya berdiri karena si perak lepas dan menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Lanjut kawannya lagi, “Tidak terkecuali Shoyo.”

“Anda bisa menyekolahkannya di sekolah khusus penyandang cacat.”

Kali ini Daichi yang menarik kerah seorang petugas dinas sosial itu dengan murka, “Shoyo tidak cacat, brengsek!”

“SHOYO MEMANG TIDAK CACAT, KAU YANG CACAT, DUNGU. OTAKMU ITU YANG CACAT!”

Daichi menghantam pipi Bokuto yang meneriakinya dengan segala amarah yang dimilikinya. Si perak meludahkan darah dengan muak. Mata emasnya melotot pada si hitam. “Kau benar-benar ayah yang brengsek.”

“Kalian yang brengsek karena sudah mencampuri urusan rumah tanggaku.”

“SHOYO SERING MENANGIS PADAKU DIA MINTA SEKOLAH, BANGSAT! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA ANAK ITU?”

Tiga orang petugas dinas sosial itu seolah hanya berperan sebagai penengah di antara pertengkaran keduanya. Teriakan-teriakan yang membahana itu menakuti si jingga, ia memekik di pelukan Keiji dengan merana. Si hitam ayu itu merasa ia harus membawa pergi Shoyo dari tempat yang kini didominasi oleh amarah dan murka para orang dewasa itu. Namun bagaimana mereka bisa keluar jika pertengkaran dilakukan di depan pintu?

“Keiji.”

Si hitam menoleh ke balkon yang pintu anginnya sedikit terbuka, menatap Eita yang melambai di sana. “Ayo kita pindah ke rumahku saja. Lewat sini.”

Keiji berdesis sekali pada Shoyo di pelukannya. Ia berbisik pelan dan lembut, “Sayang, kita ke sebelah, ya? Ayo.”

Napas si jingga tersendat-sendat. Ia berjalan lemah saat Keiji menuntunnya ke luar, menurut saat Eita memintanya melompati tangga pemisah balkon rumah Sawamura dan balkon rumahnya sendiri. Mata si jingga merah dan bengkak, diduga Eita ia menangis sejak tadi malam, Tsutomu sendiri yang bersaksi melihat Shoyo terisak di kamarnya.

“Anak yang malang.” Eita membelai lembut rambut si jingga. Keiji diam dan terpekur. Saat dulu Koshi diserang kenestapaan ketika hamil besar, si perak pernah meracau hal-hal negatif dan memberikan pesan padanya untuk membantu suami dan anaknya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Shoyo jelas membutuhkan kasih sayangnya, tapi si hitam mempertanyakan apakah bantuannya benar-benar dibutuhkan dan diharapkan oleh Daichi?

Shoyo tak mau melepaskan pelukannya di dada Keiji. Meski samar-samar, teriakan dari rumah sebelah masih bisa mereka dengarkan. Beruntung Kousuke mereka tinggalkan di sekolahnya sehingga ia juga tak harus meredakan amuk ketakutan bayinya itu. Kelas ajarnya di universitas terpaksa ia kosongkan hari itu dan entah dengan suaminya sendiri, sudah ijin pada bossnya kah untuk memaki Daichi hari ini atau tidak. Walau bagaimanapun, Sawamura Daichi adalah seorang penulis kawakan bagi perusahaan mereka. Dan memperburuk hubungan antara editor dan penulis berdampak jelek bagi perusahaan.

“Aku akan membuatkan cokelat hangat untuk Shoyo. Kau mau teh?” Eita menatap hijau Akaashi. Si hitam ayu itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia berkali-kali mengusap punggung kecil Shoyo untuk menenangkan gemetarannya.

Apa yang saat ini ada di pikiran Shoyo? Takutkah ia pada Daichi sekarang? Siapa yang ia panggil di hatinya kini? Daichi kah? Keiji? Atau mungkin Kotaro?

Ataukah ibunya?

Semua orang memaklumi jika Daichi menolak tawaran untuk menikah lagi dan lebih memilih membesarkan Shoyo sendirian. Rasa cinta orang itu pada istrinya sungguh besar, serta ketakutan bahwa pendamping hidupnya yang baru tak bisa memenuhi dan menggantikan peran Koshi untuk anak mereka tentu mudah dimengerti oleh siapapun. Namun Keiji sering melihat pancar iri di mata cokelat Shoyo setiap kali Kousuke bermanja dan memanggilnya ‘mama’. Atau betapa Shoyo yang biasanya selalu tak bisa tenang ketika diajak jalan-jalan justru diam seribu bahasa ketika di sekelilingnya dipenuhi keluarga-keluarga dengan ayah-ibu yang utuh.

Shoyo mengerti ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Mengerti bahwa kelahirannya membawa akhir hidup ibunya. Mengerti bahwa hari ulang tahunnya adalah sekaligus hari duka bagi keluarga mereka.

“Mah—mah—mah—”

Keiji terpaku mendengar desah yang tergagap itu. Berat namun begitu dalam. Shoyo memegangi erat baju Akaashi dan dirasa Akaashi dadanya memanas karena emosi yang naik ke wajah Shoyo.

Ah. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Shoyo menginginkan kehadiran ibunya sekarang.

Bahkan mungkin, jika Koshi ada di sini, bukan saja Shoyo yang akan diam karena kasihnya, tapi Daichi pun akan patuh dan menurut, mengalah pada kelembutan dan limpahan penuh sayang si perak.

Keiji menciumi ujung kepala jingga Shoyo. Perlahan ia menangis, di dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf pada si perak di surga sana. Meminta maaf karena ketidaksanggupannya memenuhi permintaan Koshi.

“Polisi datang.”

“Eh?” Keiji mendongak. Eita menjawab tanya hijau yang diam itu, “Kurasa salah satu dari petugas dinas sosial menelepon polisi.”

“Seharusnya tidak perlu sejauh itu.”

Si abu meletakkan dua gelas untuk Shoyo dan Keiji di depan si hitam, segelas miliknya di ujung lain meja, dan sepiring kukis di tengah meja. “Ya. Kurasa ini sudah mulai keterlaluan. Bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak mengerti.” Keiji membelai lembut punggung yang sudah mulai memelankan isaknya  itu, “Ini terlalu berat untuk Shoyo. Mereka tak seharusnya menangkap Daichi- _san_.”

“Mereka mungkin akan menahannya sehari dua saja. Ini bukan kasus yang besar. Apalagi Shoyo masih memerlukan walinya.”

“Tapi yang setelahnya lah yang menakutkan. Mereka bisa saja mengambil Shoyo dari Daichi- _san_.” Keiji mengangkat pundak si jingga. Ia tersenyum tipis, “Shoyo, Eita- _san_ membuatkan cokelat hangat. Ayo diminum.”

Wajah Shoyo luar biasa merah. Ia merasa berat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja, duduk di pangkuan Keiji, menurut memegangi gelas yang diberikan Keiji. Seteguk dua ia meminum susu cokelatnya sebelum kembali mengulurkannya ke atas meja.

“Kau mau kukis?” Keiji mengambil sebuah dan memperlihatkannya ke depan si jingga. Shoyo menggeleng lemah dan kembali berbalik, menopangkan wajahnya ke dada Keiji. Kembali menangis. Kembali tersendat-sendat memanggil-manggil sesuatu yang tiada. “Mah—mah—”

“Shoyo!”

Keiji pun Eita terpekik saat Daichi muncul di balkon dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu anginnya, berjalan cepat di mana Keiji berada. Ia angkat si jingga dengan segera dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih. Tangisan Shoyo kembali menyalak. Tangannya melingkar di leher si hitam dengan erat. Daichi berkali-kali menciumi kepala Shoyo, keningnya, pipinya, ujung matanya.

Dua orang polisi turut muncul di belakang Daichi tak lama kemudian.

“Sawamura- _san_ , kami harap Anda bisa bekerja sama dengan kami.”

“Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?” Keiji berdiri, menghadap dua orang polisi berseragam itu dengan bingung. “Kalian menangkap Daichi- _san_? Dia tidak melakukan hal kriminal.”

“Kami hanya meminta keterangannya di kantor polisi saja karena dia telah membuat keributan dan berusaha menolak mematuhi undang-undang tentang hak anak.”

Keiji menggeleng. “Kami bisa melakukannya dengan cara kekeluargaan. Dan—” si hitam menggugup. Mata hijaunya nyalang, “Mana suamiku? Bokuto Kotaro?”

“Kami juga akan membawa Bokuto- _san_.”

“Keiji. Hei, Keiji.” Suara Daichi bergetar. Matanya melotot menatap hijau Keiji, “Jaga Shoyo sampai aku kembali.”

Si jingga berat melepaskan pelukannya, namun Keiji memaksa menarik kuat tubuhnya. Membalikkan wajah anak itu agar menghadapnya dan menghindarkan cokelat itu melihat ayahnya dibawa polisi pergi. Mereka akan segera pulang jika sudah selesai, namun entah mengapa hatinya kalut setengah mati.

“Shoyo akan baik-baik saja, Daichi- _san_. Segeralah kembali. Dia selalu membutuhkanmu.”

.

Ia masih menolak menyekolahkan Shoyo di sekolah khusus, namun ia harus memasukkannya kembali ke sekolah jika tak ingin anaknya diambil paksa dinas sosial dan memisahkan mereka. Matanya masih melotot dan berkali-kali mengulangi kata yang sama di depan seorang guru yang duduk tegak di depannya, “Kau harus menjaga anakku. Jika kutahu lagi bahwa dia ditindas di sekolah ini, aku tak segan menuntutmu atau bahkan membunuh siapapun yang melakukannya dan membiarkannya.”

“Kami mengerti. Kami meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas apa yang terjadi pada Shoyo dulu. Kami takkan mengulanginya dan akan mengawasi murid-murid kami dengan lebih baik lagi.”

Daichi tadinya bahkan berniat datang ke kelas Shoyo dan mengancam setiap anak yang ada di sana jika wali kelas itu tidak sama keras dan tegasnya sehingga membuat emosi Daichi dipaksa mereda entah bagaimana caranya.

“Kau akan melihatku lagi sepulang sekolah nanti. Jika aku tahu Shoyo terluka, kau akan tahu akibatnya.”

Guru berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyipit saat begitu. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berkata, “Baik, Sawamura- _san_. Terima kasih untuk memercayakan Shoyo sekali lagi ke sekolah kami.”

Daichi berdiri. Dia mendengus singkat dan keluar.

“Ya ampun, jadi guru itu ternyata susah sekali, ya?” Guru itu menyapu keningnya sendiri dengan sapu tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang karena akhirnya mampu merasakan tekanan yang jauh lebih ringan daripada ketika menghadapi orang itu. “Tapi mungkin jauh lebih sulit membesarkan anak disabilitas sendirian?”

“ _Sensei_.”

Mata cokelatnya melirik ke pintu yang kembali dibuka oleh dua orang murid kelas satunya. Ia tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan ketegangannya yang sudah mulai surut. “Ya, Tsutomu- _kun_? Shoyo- _kun_ , papamu sudah pulang?”

Shoyo mengangguk. Tsutomu menghampiri sang guru dan menarik ujung bajunya, “ _Sensei_ , kemarin _sensei_ berjanji akan mengajari _origami_ hari ini. Aku sudah katakan pada Shoyo aku akan buat yang bagus.”

“Iya, iya. Tapi kan masih belum masuk kelas, Tsutomu.”

“Lebih cepat lebih baik.”

“Dasar kau ini.”

“Cepatlah, Sugawara- _sensei_.”

**-end**

.

.

.

**-omake**

Lima belas tahun kemudian.

“Papa.”

Daichi meregangkan badannya sebentar sebelum menoleh pada si jingga yang kini duduk manis di belakangnya. Tangan putranya itu tergenggam erat, kepalanya menunduk, sedikit merah wajahnya.

“Ada apa, Shoyo?”

Kepalan tangan Shoyo terbuka dengan ragu sebelum kembali saling bertautan. Dilihat Daichi Shoyo menyelami kegugupannya. Tangannya berkali-kali ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Shoyo?”

Akhirnya tangan si jingga terentang, mengatakan, ‘Shoyo mau jujur. Shoyo dan Tsutomu—’

Kening Daichi mengerut, sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung karena gerakan yang terhenti.

‘—selama dua bulan ini sudah pacaran.’

Daichi serta merta meletakkan penanya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Matanya melotot. Hatinya panas seketika.

Bocah kepala mangkuk itu berani mengambil anaknya yang berharga?

Eita dan Wakatoshi harus diberikan peringatan.

Si hitam berdiri dengan cepat. Berjalan ke pintu dan nyaris menabrak seseorang di koridor.

“Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?”

“Tsutomu—”

Yang ditabrak membelalak kagum. Si jingga akhirnya bisa jujur jua pada sang ayah. Tak lama ia terkikik, “Hei, Shoyo sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Biarkan dia melewati masa mudanya.”

“Tapi Shoyo—”

“Kau itu ya. Keras kepala sekali.” Napas Daichi yang sebelumnya berat meringan melihat tatap lembut itu. Ia memijit keningnya dengan pelan sembari menutup matanya. “Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Ah, sialan.”

“Papa?”

“Shoyo sayang?” Daichi diam saja melihat orang itu menggapai pundak anaknya, “Papa membolehkan Shoyo pacaran, kok. Iya kan, Papa?”

Mata cokelat itu mengedip sebelah padanya. Membuat Daichi menghela napas terpaksa dan mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang itu dengan kesal, “Ya. Ya. Tapi jika Tsutomu membuat Shoyo marah dan sedih, katakan pada Papa. Akan Papa marahi bocah itu.”

Si jingga berbinar senang. Ia memeluk yang di depannya dengan bahagia.

“Mama.”

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anime-manga Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah hak milik Furudate Harucchi sensei. Adapun saya dalam peminjaman karakter-karakternya untuk dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini tidak ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil. Untuk mendukung kerja keras Harucchi sensei dalam menciptakan karya kesayangan kita semua ini, belilah komik Haikyuu jika sudah tersedia di tempatmu.


End file.
